


Flirts

by The_great_Amethyst



Series: Tumblr Prompts! [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, I'm sorry if this is bad, M/M, Thor is confused, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i would use the term flirtling losely since i have no idea how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_great_Amethyst/pseuds/The_great_Amethyst
Summary: Stephen and Loki flirt with each other when they first meet,and Thor's there to i guessRequested by anon on Tumblr!





	Flirts

“I suppose we’ll need my brother back,” Thor says as he spins his ‘umbrella’ around on his finger. “Oh yeah right,” Stephen takes a step back, spinning his hand and creating a portal.

Loki falls through it with a scream, he lands on his stomach grunting a bit as he pushes himself up with his forearms, flipping his hair out of his face.

Stephen never thought he would be saying this about a God, especially one that tried to take over New York, but Loki looked hot. Like _really_ hot. So hot that Stephen sort of wanted to flirt with him.

“I have been falling for _thirty_ minutes.” He yells out and Stephen sees a golden chance for a pickup line. He thinks for a moment as Loki gets up. Was he going to hell if he tried to use a pickup line on a God? Yeah probably. Did he care? No, not really.

“Yeah, you’ve been falling for me.” He says with a coy smile, staring directly at Loki. Loki looks at him, tilting his head to the side a bit, his eyes scanning Stephen.

It was like Loki was staring into his soul and slowly picking it apart piece by piece. Which, to put it frankly, scares Stephen. Loki’s eyes soften a bit and he smiles meeting Stephens' eyes.

“Of course I was, you do look like quite the partner,” Loki says. There’s a sputtering at the other side of the room, Stephen takes a quick glance over to see Thor.

Oh, right he was there too.

Thor was looking between the two, looking at them like they were some type of creature he hadn’t seen before, which was laughable in Stephens opinion.

Stephen turned his attention back to Loki who was also looking at Thor, obviously trying to stifle his laughter, which was utterly adorable. “I really hope you have a phone unlike your brother here,” Stephen says gesturing to Thor. Loki looks at Stephen.”And if I do?” Loki asks.

“If you do I would really like your number.”

Loki smirks and walks over to Stephen with a few brisk steps. He takes Stephens hand and turns it so his palm is facing upwards, Loki slowly rubs his thumb along Stephens' palm as he does so a strip of paper appears where he rubbed. “Call me,” Loki whispers, sending shivers down Stephens' spine. Loki let’s go of Stephens' hand, taking a step back Loki turns to Thor, who is staring at them showing the whole spectrum of emotions on his face.

“Come on brother,” Loki says walking in front of the portal. “We do have to see father.” He says almost sounding bitter. Thor blinks and slowly regains the ability to express one emotion at a time. “Yes, we do,”

Thor says. He quickly walks to the portal, eyeing Stephen as he did so. “Thank you Strange,” Thor says.

“It’s no problem,” Thor nods and walks into the portal without a second glance.

Loki gives him a small smile before following his brother.

The portal closes and Stephen turns to go to the library.

He did have a few hours to kill before calling Loki after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is short and hopefully sweet.  
> Also, i want to know if i'm getting these in character or not so that would be appreciated.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are always appreciated! And go check out my Tumblr and request something if you want. 
> 
> https://amethyst2900.tumblr.com/


End file.
